marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Dellig (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Citadel | Aliases = | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Hall of Heroes, Hightown, Spyre | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Spyrican | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, guardian | Education = | Origin = Spyrican Mutate - exposed to cosmic rays | PlaceOfBirth = Hightown, Spyre | Creators = Dan Slott; Sean Izaakse | First = Fantastic Four Vol 6 15 | HistoryText = Citadel was a member of the team known as the Unparalleled from the planet Spyre. Just like his comrades, Citadel was exposed to cosmic radiation gifting him with abilities over his molecular structure allowing him to increase his size and strength. Brought together by the all-seeing Overseer, Citadel and his fellow teammates became their planet's champions. Citadel was dispatched along with their leader, Sidearm, and Sky to deal with a terrorist bombing that occurred during a ceremonial wedding. The explosion destroyed the balcony where the married couple were standing but Citadel increaed his size in order to catch the fallen guests in the palm of his hand. Once everything calmed down, Citadel and the others were called back to the Hall of Heroes to report to the Overseer about the increased attacks that they have been putting a stop to. Once there, the Overseer believed the likelihood of these incidents being connected was no mere coincidence. But as their meeting came to an end, an alarm went off that the Unparalleled had never heard before even though they knew what it meant, that their greatest threat had made it's way to their planet. A rocket ship had entered Sypre's atmosphere predicting the prophecy of the aforementioned arrival of the Four-Told. Citadel and the others quickly intercepted the ship as Sidearm transformed his arms into metal blades and began to cut through the hull of the vessel. But an elongated arm stretched out from the hole and punched Sidearm off the side the craft. All of a sudden a flaming being flew out of the rocket to fight the Unparalleled as the ship crash-landed on the shore of a beach. Citadel, Sidearm and Belter triple teamed the orange monster after he had exited the rocket. Citadel pounded him into the ground but he got up and punched Citadel in the face knocking him off balance. Throwing his teammates around like the were mere puppets, Citadel finally got the chance to strike by kicking the creature over the border wall and into Lowtown territory. Leaving the creature to the scum beyond the wall, Citadel returned to the Tower of Over-Site with his fellow teammates. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Size Alteration Category:Invulnerability Category:Bulletproof Durability Category:Regeneration